The Ronshine Incident
by screaming phoenix
Summary: Kim,Ron and a day of Ronshine. What could go wrong?


The Ronshine Incident:

The all purpose disclaimer:

I don't own anything, Disney does, and it still vexes me so!

This was inspired by a silly request followed by a lot of pointless drivel (including mine). Then the Imp of the Perverse showed up and whispered in my ear; and that's all it took.

Thanks to **CajunBear73** for his mad beta reading skills.

Leave a review get a response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A large hand extended the remote control and pressed a button. The television started with an audible click and a picture began to appear on it. The person who became visible on the screen was looking out at her audience and was in the middle of reporting the day's events when the sound reached audible levels.

"...and in other news across the Tri-City area, There still have been no explanations about the scattered reports of Ronshine sightings through- out the Middleton area yesterday. Reports are sketchy at this time but, appearances seem to be related to Middleton's resident Hero, Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable. We have several reports from one of our reporters filed earlier yesterday; Ima Hypen. Ima?"

(Reporter):

"Hello, everyone, this is your action news reporter, Ima Hypen, with all the news that is news across the Tri-cities, on the scene at the supermarket. There seems to have been some disturbance here. Pardon me, ma'am, did you see what happened?"

(Dr. Anne Possible):

"Yes, I did. I was standing over there by the tomatoes, and here he came, running through the pole beans, through the fruits and vegetables, grinning as a jay bird. I looked over and yelled over to Kimberly, I said, "Watch out Kimberly!"

But it's too late, she'd already been Ronshined.

It took me an hour to get the smile off her face."

Ima turned to the camera and announced in a questioning voice." Just what is Ronshine? What does it do? And why is Kim Possible's sidekick attacking her like this? We will be following this story all day. I'm Ima Hypen for Action Six News."

The camera cuts to a different location. On the screen are two people the Blonde, Ima Hypen, and an annoyed rocket scientist dressed in a white lab coat.

(Reporter):

"This is your action news reporter once again, and we're here at the SpaceCenter.  
Pardon me, sir, did you see what happened?"

(Dr. James T. Possible):

"Yes, I did. I was just in my office working on launch vectors; he just appeared out of nowhere. He raced around the first stage boosters, with a huge smile on his face. I looked around, and Kimberly was standing next to the heavy thrusters. I yelled, "Watch out Kimberly!" But it was too late.

She'd already been Ronshined.

He got her right there in front of the guidance systems.  
I need to remind him of the deep space probe launch next week!"

The camera cuts to another location. The picture on the screen shows the camera is on the sidelines of the football game last night. The reporter turns to the camera.

(Reporter):

"Once again, your action news reporter is on the sidelines, at the stadium covering the disturbance at the football playoffs. Pardon me, ma'am, did you see what happened?"

(Bonnie Rockwaller; Cheerleader):

"Yes, I did. Half time was just about to start; and the other team kicked off to the loser.And there he went, right down the middle of the field, made a step to the right then to the left and he was gone.

I yelled up at Kim, I said, "Watch out Kim!" But it was too late. He'd already scored.

Ronshined, right there in front of the home team."

Ima turns to the camera and almost whispers to the audience. "Just what has happen to Kim Possible's sidekick? Has he turned evil again? Is this some fiendish plot by one of her foes to take over the world? We will be following this story as it unfolds. This is Ima Hypen for Action Six News."

The remote control is gently lifted from the large hand that is holding it by smaller more delicate feminine ones. One finger presses the volume button and the room gets quiet. The hand then lays down the remote on the table and travels back up to where it was before. One shapely finger traces the outer ear lobe and then the hand grasps the back of the head in front of her to draw the person, who is holding her, down for another kiss.

Ron Stoppable feels his lips gently touch the lips of the red head that is currently sitting on his lap. Their mouths open and there is a battle of tongues that he willingly surrenders to. Breaking the kiss Ron looks into the dreamy green eyes of his best friend, girlfriend with love and some amusement.

Kim notices the change in her boyfriends' behavior and snaps out of the fog she was in.

"What?" She questioned. Her eyes going wide in surprise that he would stop doing what they both so clearly wanted to do.

"I was just thinking what your mother was thinking when I ambushed you in the supermarket." Ron replied with a grin.

Kim begins to laugh as she lays her head on Ron's shoulder.

"It wasn't half as bad as what daddy said when you ambushed me at the Space Center. You might want to avoid the Center until they launch that probe they have ready to go."

"Oooh forgot about that, guess you're right."

Kim begins to nibble on Ron's neck. She stops and grins when Ron moans in disappointment.

"The best thing that happened yesterday is what happened after you scored that touchdown before half-time at the game. Bonnie was so jellin' when you hit me with that lip lock."

"Yep, the Ron-man scored twice in one play then." Ron started to grin until he saw the tweaked expression on Kim's face.

"Ah, sorry about that KP" Ron apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Kim smiled at Ron's discomfort and quickly kissed the end of his nose.

"No big Ron."

Ron gathers Kim in his arms and looks down at her. "Well Miss Possible, since I destroyed the mood a while ago. Would you like some more Ronshine?"

Kim looks up and loses herself in his chocolate brown eyes. "Please and thank you." She whispers as she draws herself in for another kiss.

The members of Team Possible continue to cuddle on the Stoppables couch in front of the barely audible television. The soft sounds of the announcer can be heard faintly over the two teens gently kissing.

"...and recapping the football game last night between The Middleton Mad Dogs and the Lowerton Lemurs Ron Stoppable rushed for three hundred and twenty yards and was the leading rusher in the game. Here he is seen celebrating with his girlfriend and teammate Kim Possible after the game. Mr. Stoppable scored five times last night..."

"Six." A distracted Kim Possible murmured. "He scored six times last night... Booyah!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N With sincere apologies to Ray Stevens.


End file.
